A Happy Life 2
by rusty james
Summary: The sequle to A Happy Life. This is one year after Dally and Cherry have had their baby. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A Happy life 2

Dally's POV:

Let's go ahead one year after Cherry and I had our baby boy, Little Johnny. He was a year old now and Cherry and I loved him with all our hearts. We're still living with Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda, but they don't mind at all that we have a baby in the house now. They know how much Cherry and I are in love, so it doesn't matter to them.

Well, i got a job as a cahier at a grocery store. It's not the best job in the world, but I make enough money for the three of us. Cherry gets paid as a babysitter. She really loves babies, so that's her specialty. Now it was the summer of 1967 and already greasers and socs started getting smaller and smaller and you wouldn't hear much of them any more. Two Bit and I actually have become really good friends and Ponyboy and I have remained best friends.

On the morning of the first day of summer in 1967, Cherry and I woke up in the morning, laying nexct to each other. Little Johnny's room was right next to ours, so we had a baby monitor next to our bed. Life was great and we couldn't ask for anything better. Cherry and I loved each other so much that we acted like everyday was our anniversary, but I believe that that's how every couple should be. Speaking of anniversarries, ours was coming up soon! I wasn't sure what to get her yet, but I was going to go shopping tomorrow with the others and while she was in one store, I'd go and get her a gift.

" Good morning, honey," she said as we both got up. I gave her a kiss. " Hi, sweetheart," I said. " How'd you sleep?" " Fine. I had a dream about you and me." " Yeah, what were we doing?" She smiled as she put her hand through my hair. " We were watching a beautiful sunset on the side of the Grand Canyon. It was beautiful and I really hope that we can go there someday because I thought it was so amazing. I've never seen a sunset there. I've never been there before, anyway, but you know how I love sunsets, don't you?" I nodded. " I sure do, babe!" I gave her another kiss. " Awww," she said. " You're so sweet, Dally. I love you so much." You can tell how our usual morning conversations usually went, but I liked them. I thought that going through a coversation like this each morning increased your positive energy.

We both went in the bathroom to take a shower. We took our showers together. We would wash each other. Cherry would put the shampoo in my hair and rub it in. And yep, she would wash me in that certain area, but I didn't mind at all. I liked it!

Afterwards, we went in Little Johnny's bedroom. He had just woken up, so Cherry and I went over to him. I picked him up and said, " Hi, buddy, you want daddy to get you some breakfast?" He made a cute little sound as I tickled him. " Aww," Cherry said. " He loves his daddy, Dally!" I laughed. Every time I laughed, Little Johnny would giggle like he was responding to me. Cherry took him. " Hi, there!" she said. " We better feed you, huh, Little Johnny? Yeah, we should. I bet your hungry, I bet you are." Ponyboy was starting up breakfast. " Good morning," he said. " How's my little Johnny doing?" " He's been a good boy," I said. We referred to Ponyboy as Uncle Pony to Little Johnny even though he wasn't my brother, but we were in the same house and Ponyboy was like a brothr to me, so that's what we called him. Ponyboy piccked Little Johnny up. " He looks like you, Dally," he said. " Yeah?" I said. " You think so?" " Yeah. Who do you want to be with?" Ponyboy asked. Little Johnny was trying to say something. He pointed over to me. " Da..daddy!" " Awww," Ponyboy said. " He wants his daddy." He handed him to me and I heald him. I really love my son. I never knew how wonderful it would be to become a parent.

" Where's Darry and Soda?" Cherry asked. " They went out to the store. They're planning to go up town to do ome shopping tomorrow. I suppose that we could all go." I nodded. " Sure." I put a bib on Little Johnny and I put him in his highchair which used to have been Ponyboy's when he was a baby. " Here you go, Little Johnny," Ponyboy said as he got out the can of baby food. " These are carrots, okay?" I nodded as I opened the can and got out the spoon. " You ready to eat?" I said to Little Johnny. I made a laughing sound so he would laugh and when he laughed, I put the spoon in his mouth to feed him. Cherry and I took turns each day to feed him, so tomorrow Cherry would feed him.

Suddenly, Darry came in, out of breath, holding Soda. Soda was all bloody. He looked like he had been badly beaten. " He won't stop bleeding, he won't stop bleeding!" Darry crid. " What happened?" Ponyboy shrieked. " There was an accident!" Darry screamed. " We had an accident!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a quick little chapter.

Dally's POV:

It had scared all of us. The three of us were sitting there when Darry comes in screaming, " He won't stop bleeding!" " What happened?" " we had an accident." Darry brought Soda onto thew couch. All of this had startled Little Johnny and he started to cry. " Oh, no, don't cry!" I said. " It' okay, buddy, daddy's here, I'll protect you."

Cherry took Little Johnny into his crib while I went over to look at Soda. " What exactly did happen?" i asked Darry. He shook his head. " I don't know, we were in the truck when out of nowhere, this other car slammed right into the passenger side. Soda was hurt pretty bad because the door came right in and the glass came in on him." " What happened to the guy that hit you?" Ponyboy asked. " Shouldn't he be here, too?" " it was a hit and run," Darry explained. " He took off right after that, so I carried him here. The truck is about two miles down the road on the side of the street. I tried starting i, but it's shot. Look, we've got to do something about Soda, he's still bleeding." " well," i said. " I can call the hospital to get an ambulance." Darry nodded. " Yeah, you do that, Dally! I'm going to try to stop his bleeding by pressing down on the wounds with my hands."

It started pouring rain outside. There was thunder and lightning. After I called the ambulance, I went in Johnny's room to comfort him from all that was going on. " It's going to be alright," I said to him as I held him. " Daddy's here with you, Johnny, I've got you safe, it's okay, buddy, it's gonna be alright." Ponyboy came in after me. " Is he okay?" he asked me. " Yeah, he's fine," I answered. " He was just a little spooked there. I was, too, you know?" Ponyboy nodded. " Me, too. Hit and run, man. I can see some court visits coming here." I nodded as I continued to hold Little Johnny. " I..." Little Johnny started saying. " I love... daddy." " Awwww," ponyboy said. " He loves you, Dally!" I smiled at Little Johnny. I was so proud of my boy. Several minutes later, we could har sirens in the distance. " The ambulance is here!" Darry shouted from the living room. " Let's go!"

The ambulance got out a stretcher for Soda as the rest of us followed onto the ambulance. They started hooking up machines to him and everything. He was still unconscience. " We're going to need some assistance in the emergency room!" the driver said into his radio. " Make sure we have a free room! We have a red blanket coming in!" I put a blanket over little Johnny so he wouldn't get scared from all of the machines and stuff. Darry and Ponyboy stood at the sides of Soda's stretcher while Cherry and I comforted Little Johnny.

The ambulance started taking off, its sirens blaring. I tried as much as possible to keep them from scaring Little Johnny. He actualy didn't really get scared from it. " Guys..." Soda was trying to talk. " What's he saying?" Ponyboy asked. " I don't know," Darry answered. " listen." " What are you trying to say?" I asked Soda.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to make chapter three! I was busy! Well, here you go!

Dally's POV:

" Please don't take me to the hospital!" Soda pleaded. " I don't like hospitals, please!" " We have to take you to the hospital, buddy," Darry said softly. " It's all we can do for you right now."

Soda closed his eyes and rested while the ambulance came to the hospital. We followed the doctors taking Soda to a room.

As Soda was taken into one of the rooms, Ponyboy suddenly said, " Take him to another room." " What?" the doctor asked. " Take him to another room," Ponyboy repeated. " We can have any room as long as it's extremely far from this one."

I looked around, puzzled, but then I knew. This had been Johnny's room. " Very well,' the doctor said.

Soda was taken to another room and the rest of us waited out in the waiting room. I held little Johnny and he said, " I love you, daddy." " I love you, too, Johnny," I said as I held him close to my chest. Cherry was smiling. " He's a part of you, Dally," she said. " You and I made him and he's a part of you."

I smiled and gave hetr a quick kiss on the cheek when the doctor came in the waiting room. " What is it?" Darry asked.

" he's going to be fine,"  
the doctor said. " Just to be safe, we're going to keep him overnight, bu the rest of you can go home now, okay?"

All of us went home and that night, I was laying in bed with Cherry. I was wearing a T shirt and boxers. " Do you want to have another baby?" Cherry asked. " Sure," I said. " Want to make it right now?" She nodded and that was when she slowly slid down my boxers to my ankles. I took my shirt off and Cherry came in close to me.

Cherry and I were so much in love now that I realized she wanted to have another child only about two years after we had been married. It was beautiful when we made love. She touched me in places I had never been touched by someone before and it was all like a dream.

We fell asleep, cozily next to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dally's POV:

Whn I woke up, it was 4:00 in the morning. Cherry and I were laying really close to each other and she had her arm over me. " You awake?" she asked. I was surprised that she was awake. " Yah," I said. " How long have you been awake?" " About twenty minutes. I can't sleep. I've been wondering if I'm pregnant with you again." I smiled. " I hope so, baby, I hope so." I gave her a kiss.

At 5:30, we were still talking to each other in bed. " What do you ant to do today?" I asaked her. " I don't know," she responded. " i was thinking we could go see a movie or something today." I nodded. " Okay. Ponyboy really likes movies, so he could come, too." " Yeah," Cherry said. " Who's gonna watch little Johnny?" " Maybe Darry could. Darry loves kids, so I don't think he'd mind." I trusted Darry with kids. He loves kids and he loves Little Johnny.

Someone turned on the hall light. " poyboy?' I called. " Is that you?" " Yeah, it's me. I'm going out for the paper." I got up and put on my robe. Since Cherry and I had been awake for an hour and a half, we figured we might as well both get up. LittleJohnny was still asleep, so we didn't disturb him. I helped ponyboy make breakfat while Cherry an Darry were reading the morning paper.

We were making chocolate cake for breakfast. We hadn't hd it in a while, so we were in the mood for it this morning. " The accident's in the paper!" Darry explaind. As Ponyboy and I served the chocolate cake, we saw that the hit and run accident was in the paper. " Are you guys entitld to any money?" Cherry asked. Ponyboy shook his head. " I don't know, they didn't see the lisence plate, so there really isn't any evidence. This could be made into a movie or something."

" Speaking of movies," I said. " Cherry and I were thinking of going to the movies. Ya'll want to come?" " Sure!" ponyboy said, excitedly. " But who's gonna watch Little Johnny?" " Well," I said. " Could you watch Little Johnny while we're gone?" Darry nodded. " Sure, I don't mind. I love Little Johnny. If Two Bit or Steve come over, I'll tell them to be quiet so they don't wake him up." Cherry smiled. " Thanks, Darry! If he wakes up, his food's in the fridge. I hope he doesn't make too much of a fuss."

Ponyboy, herry, and I headed out to the movies after breakfast. We went to the local movie house and there happened to be a Paul Newman movie playing there. Cherry and I knew how much Ponyboy loved Paul Newman, so we agreed to see that movie. It was an early show, so there weren't many people in the theater. At least we wouldn't have to worry about people talking off and on. The movie was about two hours, so once it was over, the three of us went overto The Dingo. I was hungry. I'm the type of person who needs to eat real food instead of chocolate cake. Otherwise, I'll still be starving.

We were at The Dingo for abou five minutes when I suddenly felt a small pain. It started getting worse, too. I started rubbing where it hurt when Ponyboy noticed. " You okay?" he asked me. I had a concerned look on my face. " I don't know," I said. " I have a pain." The pain was around my groin area, but it was over to the side by my leg. " Are you okay, honey?" Cherry asked me. " I have a pain," I said. " It hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dally's POV:

" Do you need a doctor?" Cherry asked. " I don't know, but it hurts," I said. I turned away. To tell you the truth, I was starting to tear up a little. Whenever I think I'm sick, I get scared. " The pain was getting worse if you want to know the truth. " Let's take you to the hospital," Ponyboy said. " It's gonna be okay, buddy." I was rubbing where it hurt. I was starting to cry now. Cherry sat next to me and started kissing me and everything. " It's okay, honey," she said. " You'll be okay." " Ow!" I said. I was real worried about it.

Ponyboy drove the car into the parking lot of the hospital and we got out. In the emergency room, there were a whole bunch of people. " I hope we don't have to wait too long," I said. Ponyboy went up to the reception desk and told the nurse what was wrong. I had a pain to the right of my groin next to my leg. Surprisingly, we didn't have to wait long at all. They took me to a hospital room where they were going to examine me. Cherry and Ponyboy came with me.

When the doctor came in, he was really nice. He was joking about it and everything just to make me laugh. " Okay, Dallas," he said. " Where are you having pains?" I pointed to the area. He nodded. He was a really young doctor. He was only about twenty or twenty one. " Okay," he said. " I'm going to have to feel it." I wasn't really looking forward to this and I think he could tell because right before he did, he smiled and said, " Don't feel bad, I have to do this all day." I smiled, feeling better. He had to put his hand down there and feel around my groin.

It went really quick. He wrote something down on a clipboard and nodded. " It's your appendix," he said. " Don't worry, appendisitus is very common. We just have to take your appendix out." I nodded. I was feeling a little better to know that it would be taken care of. " We just have to operate. It won't take long at all, it's very simple." " What exactly is appendisitus?" Ponyboy asked. " What happens?" " Your appendix gets infected," the doctor said. " It starts to fill with puss and you have to get it taken out before it explodes. Otherwise, the puss will poison you." Ponyboy nodded. " Just get your gown on and I'll be rght back," the doctor said. Ponyboy and Cherry left the room so I could dress into the gown. Before we knew it, the doctor came back with a wheelchair for me. " Your limo is ready, Mr. Winston," the doctor said. I laughed. I was glad he was trying to make me feel better.

I got a little embarassed when I went out in the hall. If there were any people out there, anyway. Those hospital gowns are so embarassing because they're open in the back. Cherry helped me, though. She kept the gown pulled up, so my butt wouldn't be showing. " Thanks," I said. She smiled as I sat in the wheelchair. Ponyboy went to the waiting room, but he said he'd be back shortly. While the doctor was wheeling me down the hall, Cherry was holding my hand the whole time. I smiled up at her. " It's okay," she said. " I'm right here with you." " Are you married?" the doctor asked. " Yeah," I said. " We have a baby son named Johnny. " Congratulations," he said. " Thank you!" Cherry said.

I was wheeled int the OR. This was the room that made me a little nervous, though. I layed down on the operating table while a few other doctors came in. Ponyboy followed in, too. " Okay," Ponyboy said. " Let's see some action, huh?" I laughed and Cherry smiled. She was still holding my hand. I was injected with the stuff that puts you to sleep. " Okay, the doctor said. " Start counting from 100 to 1 backwards." I started counting, " One hundred, ninety ni..." I was knocked out!

When I woke up, I was in a recovery room. Cherry and Ponyboy were standing next to the bed. " Rise and shine!" Ponyboy said. I looked around. It was night now. The operation had gone smoothly. " Hi, guys!" I said. " How'd the operation go?" " we watched!" ponyboy said. " It was awesome!" My eyes widened. " You watched?" " Yeah," Cherry said. " I held your hand the whole time." I smiled. " Thanks, baby." She leaned over to give me a kiss. She was holdin Little Johnny. " Hey, buddy!" I said to Johnny. " Hi, daddy!" he said happily. He leaned over to give me a kiss, too. " Aww!" ponyboy said. " He loves his daddy!"

Cherry had bought me flowers and she had them in a vase on the bedstand. Ponyboy got me a get well soon balloon. " Thanks, guys!" I said. " I'm pretty tired after that big operation, you know?" Cherry leaned down and pushed my hair back. " Well, I'm glad your okay, baby," she said. " I was worried about you!" I smiled and layed back. The bed was nice and comfortable. " So, you guys watched the operation, huh?" I asked. " Yeah!" Ponyboy said. " It was cool when they were cutting you open!" I thought about that. Ponyboy and I had been growing up together for years. It would be weird for me to see my best friend getting cut open like that! " I'm surprised they let you stay in!" I explained. " I thought they usually made you leave. Cherry shook her head. " No, the doctor let us stay. He's a real nice doctor. His name's Dr. Morrison. He's only 20 years old!"

I smiled. " Well, if I ever come back here, I'll ask for him." " you know, Soda's only down the hall!" Ponyboy explained. He's in room 4900 and you're in room 395." I smiled. " Well, tell him that old Dallas knows how feels, alright?" I said. After a while they left because visiting hours were over. The nurse told them, " Dallas has to reast now, he's been through a lot and he needs to sleep." I would have liked it if they could stay longer, but the nurse was acting like I was a baby or something. I layed back and watched a little TV. They didn't have the greatest channels, but it was better than nothing, you know?

There's chapter five for you! I hope you like it! I was thinking of something fun to do an here's what I came up with: In your reviews for this chapter, you can write a get well soon note to Dally. I know he's a fictional character, but I thought that would be a fun thing to do!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Hey, everyone! I sent your Get well soon notes to Dally! He was really happy that you all cared about him! He says thank you! He, he, he! Here's chapter six!

Dally's POV:

I had to stay over at the hospital for the night. That sort of bugged me because I just wanted to go home and be with Cherry and Little Johnny. Two Bit came over to say hi and he was his wild self as usual. He gave me another get well soon balloon and some chocolates. He even got me a pack of cools even though I told him that I had quit smoking. That doctor, Dr. Morrison was the nicest doctor I had ever known. He came in around ten o' clock that night. He had to do a couple of things to make sure I was doing okay.

" How are you doing, Dallas?" he asked in a comdforting voice. " Not too shabby," I said. " I'm stll a little sore, though." He nodded. " Yes, it will be sore for a few days since you had that operation. In the meantime, I have to check it to make sure that we got all of the puss out of there. It will only be a minute." He put his clipboard down and asked me to sit up on the edge of the bed. He had to feel down there again, but he made me feel comfortable about it. " Okay," he said. " You don't have to feel embarassed about this, just close your eyes and forget that I'm a guy, pretend that it's really a hot chick feeling you up." I laughed. He was the greatest doctor I ever knew. It wasn't so bad, though. He just asked me to lift up my gown so he could feel around to see if there were any lumps left over. I ended up being fine, though.

" Okay, Dally," he said, standing up. " You are doing just fine and you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning!" " Thanks, Dr. Morrison," I said. " Thanks for helping me out!" He shook his head. " No problem, Dally. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded as he left. I layed back and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't really so easy since there's always a lot of noise going around in a hospital, but I ended up falling asleep eventually. Dr. Morrison had put a large bandadge where they had cut. It was a pretty big bandadge, but he said I would be able to take it off in a week. The bed was really comfortable and I ended up sleeping fine, but I missed Cherry cuddling up close to me. I missed her and I missed Little Johnny. I would be really happy to go home tomorrow.

As I lay in that hospital bed, I was just thinking to myself about Little Johnny. When Cherry and Ponyboy had to leave when the nurse said so, Little Johnny started making noises like he was upset. Then he started reaching his arms out to me and calling, Daddy!" like he didn't want to leave me. My little boy loved me. That touched my heart.

The next morning, I was able to get out of my hospital gown and put my regular clothes on. Cherry and Ponyboy came to pick me up. They had Little Johnny with them. " Hi, Daddy" he said, happily. " I love Daddy!" I held him. " Aww, that's my boy!" I said. He started giggling. I was really happy that I was going home today. I felt like I just needed to relax at home now. " How are you doing?" Cherry asked me. I shrugged. " Well, I'm feeling pretty good now and I'm glad that I'm coming home, too!" I gave her a hug right before we went to the reception desk so I could sign myself out. Dr. Morrison came up to us right before we left. " Well, Dally, I'm glad that I wa able to help you as best as I could," he said. " You were a great patient!" I smiled. " Thanks, Dr. Morrison!" I said. I shook his hand. " Just call me David, okay?" I nodded. " Thanks, David!" He shook my hand back. " You're a great guy, Dally, you have a beautiful wife and a great kid. See you later!"

On the way home, the three of us went out for ice cream with Little Johnny. We only fed him a little ice cream, though since he was only a year old. " Let's invite the gang over tonight" Ponyboy explained. " We can have a party or something." " Cool," I explained. " By the way, how's Soda doing?" Cherry nodded. " He's doing fine. Unfortanatly, he has to stay over at the hospital tonight and he won't be cominghome until tomorrow, but he's doing fine now. He's completely recovered from the accident." I nodded. " Good, I'm glad he's okay."

That night, we invited Two Bit and Steve over to the house. Cherry took Little Johnny over to Marcia's house for the night. Marcia had met Little Johnny a couple of times before and she loved him, so she decided to take care of him whenever we needed a bavysitter. We were playing music, we were having snacks, we were talking a lot. This party was pretty fun. Ponyboy, Cherry, Two it, Steve, Darry, and I were all part of the party. Unfortanatly, Soda couldn't make it to be there, but we were still having a good time.

After about an hour into the party, the six of us were all sitting around in the living room, having a bll talking about everything. Steve finished his beer and crumpled the can right before he threw it on the floor with the ten other crumpld up cans. He was about half in the bag by no and some of us could already tell. " Hey, how about a little truth or dare?" TwoBit asked. " I could really do something fun like that." The rest of us agreed. " Okay," Cherry said. " Let's play!" Ponyboy nodded. " Alright, then, I'll start!" We all listened to what he was going to do. " Darry!" he said. " truth or dare?" Darry thought for a second. " Truth." " Okay," Ponyboy said. " How many times have you carried two bundles of roofing up at a time even though Soda and I tell you not to?" Darry sighed. " I don't know, Ponyboy."

" Come on!" Two Bit begged. " We know it's been at least twenty times!" The rest of us laughed as Darry confessed. " Okay, about twelve tims, alright?" Ponyboy smiled. " I thought so. Okay, it's your turn, Darry." Darry looked around until he noticed Two Bit who was grinning like he always did. " Two Bit, truth or dare?" Two Bit started grinning even more. " Dare." Darry smiled like this was a really good dare. " Okay," Darry said. " I dare you to down three of these cans of beer in less than five minutes." Two Bit grabbed a can. " You're on, Darry!" He started downing that beer like it was soda. Surprisingly, he did it. " Okay," Steve said. " You won, man!" They slapped each other a high five.

Two Bit eyed me coolly. " Alright, then, Dally!" he said happily. " Truth or dare?" I thought for a second. I usually did dare since there was at least a little action involved, so I did. " Dare." Two Bit was smiling even better than Darry. " Alright, then!" he said, still grinning. " I dare you to pull down your pants... and your unerwear and show us that famous Dallas Winston penis of yours!" He started laughing like he always did. The others were all smiling, too. Two Bit was the one who always came up with the real good dares. " Okay, okay!" I said. " I'll do it, I'll do it, but Two Bit, I'll get back at you for this, you understand?" He shrugged. " Sure, whatever!" I stood up in the middle of them all and pulled down my pants and my underwear. It was kind of uncomfortable, but they were all boys and they had seen this kind of thing all the time. Cherry was the only girl and she had seen me naked plenty of times. After about twenty seconds, I pulled up my pants and sat back down.

Two Bit was laughing harder than ever now an I expected that he was gonna throw up he was laughing so hard! " Okay, okay, " I said. " Cherry, truth or dare?" Cherry looked at me, smiling and laughing. " Truth." I nodded. " Okay, have you ever been drunk before?" CHerry started laughing. She nodded. " Yeah, it was a while ago, though. It was Bob, he forced the liqour into me and I really hated him after that night!" Everyone started laughing.

After the game was over, everyone went home and Ponyboy, arry, Cherry, and I were getting ready for bed. I undressed for bed in my boxers and T shirt. Marcia dropped off Little Johnny. It was way past his regular bedtime, so I tucked him into bed and everything. He was almost two and he already had a bed! " Want to hear a story?" I asked him. He made a cute little noise. " Yeah!" I sat down with him in bed and tried thinking up a story. " Okay," I said. " Once upon a time there was a boy and his name was Ponyboy." " Like Pony?" Little Johnny asked, meaning Ponyboy. " Yeah," I said. " Anyway, one day he decided that he wanted to go to the drive in with me and his other frind, Johnny." I proceeded to tell him all about what had happened to the gang. I left out all of the violence, though. I told him about when I got really upset in the hospital when my best friend, Johnny died. Then I told him about Cherry and I naming him after Johnny. By the time I had finished the story, Little Johnny was asleep. I looked at my little boy laying down, sleeping. I loved him so much. I was so happy that I had decided to stop being a mean gang member like I had been at one time. I had been arrested at the age of ten an now I had turned myself right around to be a nice person. I loved what was becoming of me now.

I went in Cherry and I's bedroom. I looked out the window across the street where Johnny had lived at one time. I really missed Johnny. I remembered when we had beat the socs in that rumble and when I went in the hospital to tell Johnny that I was proud of him, his eys were filled with joy. All he ever wanted was for me to be proud of him and I was. I would always be proud of Johnnycake. " Come on to bed, baby!" Cherry said. I turned around and smiled. She was laying in bed, waiting for me. I climbed in with her and I pulled the covers over both of us. " I love you," she said. " I love you, too, baby!" I said. I kissed her right before she turned out the light. We cuddled up to each other in the darkness. I ws so comfortable with her. " I'm glad that you're home," Cherry said to me. " Last night, I was so lonely without you here. I missed you." " I missed you, too, baby!" I said. I snuggled even closer to her. We both loved each other so much. It made m so happy to know that she loved me just as much as I always had loved her.

" Dally," she said. " Yeah?" I asked. " I'm sorry about that night at the Drive In. I'm, sorry that I threw that coke at you and yelled at you." " Aw, it's okay, baby!" I said, kissing her. " I was being rude, anyway, you had the right to do it." " no," she said. " I'm still sorry. I love you, Dally. I'll always love you more than life itself!" " You know," I told her. " After I left the Drive In, I went over to Buck Merill's place and I cried there." " You cried?" she asked. " Yeah, I cried. I cried because I was sorry for being rude to you. I loved you so much and I thought that I would never see you again." " Oh, Dally!" she said, hugging me tight. " I love you, Dally!"

Please review! I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! I'm glad you're liking these new chapters! Here's chapter seven!

Chapter Seven:

Dally's POV:

The next morning was great. Cherry and I showered and then we got Little Johnny out of bed. We fed him breakfast like we always did and Ponyboy came out, still in his night clothes. " Hey, everyone!" he said, looking at Cherry and I. Darry was still asleep. " Good morning, ponyboy," I said. " I'll make breakfast if you'd like." He shook his head. " No, no, that's okay, i'll make it." I think ponyboy was just so exhausted from the party we had the night before. The living room was still a mess of empty beer cans, popcorn, cigarette butts, and playing cards. Two Bit and Steve had gone home drunk and thankfully they walked home instead of driving home.

Darry got up and looked around the cluttered living room. " Man, just what I need in the morning!" he said. Ponyboy picked up Little Johnny and he started to giggle. " How's my little nephew doing?" he asked. I laughed. It was funny that Little Johnny called Ponyboy Uncle Pony and Ponyboy called Little Johnny his nephew even though they weren't related. Like I said before, though, ponyboy were as close as brothers, anyway. " Ho's my little nephew doing?" Ponyboy asked again. Little Johnny reached out his arms and said, " I love... Uncle Pony!" " Aww!" I said. " He loves his Uncle!" Ponyboy picked him up and held him. " He is a cute little thing!" Ponyboy said, smiling. " I hope I get to have one someday." Cherry nodded. " Don't worry, Ponyboy, you will."

After breakfast, we all went to the hospital to pick up Soda. He was all set to go and everything, so we went in the room to see him. He looked much better now, he only had a few cuts and bruises, but they were minor and he was fine otherwise. " Hi, guys!" he said happily. " Man, am I glad to see you!" Ponyboy and Darry hugged him as he got up from his chair. The doctor came in a few minutes later. Darry had to sign a couple of papers and then we were free to go. I saw Dr. Morrison in the hall, so I went up to say hi to him and everything. After that, we left.

Soda was doing fine now. He had to walk on crutches, but he didn't seem to mind that. He would be completely recovered in a few weeks. We stopped by the drugstore on the way home and we bought ourselves a few things. Cherry bought something, but she wouldn't show me what it was. I was pretty curious to see what she had.

At about nine o' clock that night, we were all sitting around the living room when Cherry made me follow her into the bathroom. " What is it?" I asked her as we entered the bathroom. Since the bathroom was in the bedroom, she had closed both the bedroom and bathroom doors so the others wouldn't know what we were doing. " Look!" she said, holding up a box. I looked at the box. It was a pregnancy test. " Oh, honey!" I said, happily. That was what she had bought at the drugstore.

I left her to do the test and when she was done, she called me in with her. The test was sitting on the sink, faced down. " Okay," I said. " You want to look at it?" she sighed, smiling. " Yeah," she said. " But in a way, I'm sort of nervous." " You don't have to be," I said. " Just think, if you are pregnant, that's the greatest thing since we have the joy of being with Little Johnny and if you aren't, we can try again." he smiled and then she gave me a real big hug, thanking me for making her feel great.

" Okay," she said, picking up the test. " Let' see."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter eight

Chapter Eight

Dally's POV:

Cherry looked at the pregnancy test and smiled. I smiled, too because I knew what that must mean. She showed me the test. She was pregnant. I felt a tear forming in my eye. It was a tear of joy, though. I gave her a big hug and she kissed me on the side. " Oh, we're going to have another baby!" she said happily. " I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." I shrugged. " It doesn't matter," i said. " We'll still love our baby no matter if it's a boy or a girl. I am curious, though."

" We can go to the hospital tomorrow," Cherry said. " I canh have all of the tests done and everything. Then we'll know everything about our baby." I gave her another hug and then we ran out in the living room to tell the others. " Congratulations!" Ponyboy explained as we told them. He gave each of us a hug and then we sat down to talk about it. " At least now Little Johnny will have a playmate," Darry said. I nodded. " Yeah, little Johnny would love it if we had another kid in the house. Cherry rubbed her stomach. " Just think," she said. " In nine months we'll have another child on our hands. It'll be great." I smiled. I couldn't believe how great my life had gotten ever since I had met Cherry.

Now I was merried with one kid and another on its way. I was just so happy. That night, Cherry and I layed in bed together and just talked the whole nighy through. Neither of us could sleep since we were so excited about our new baby on its way. I put my head to her chest and stsyed there. I could feel the baby kicking. Cherry held me tight as I layed there. We dozed off in a sleep. We had thwe blankets over us tight so we couldn't get cold. It was starting to get really cold outside now. Soon it would be winter and Christmas would be coming around.

The next day Ponyboy, Soda, and I went with Cherry to the hospital so she could have some tests done and everything. Darry was working, so we all offered to take her. Once again, I saw Dr. Morrison in the waiting room. " Hi," he said. " It's great to see you. You've been maing a lot of trips here, haven't you?" Cherry nodded and I said, " Yeah, but this time we're here because Cherry's pregnant. He shook my head. " Congratulations, Dallas, I'm very happy for both of you. If you'd like, I could help you with whatever you need." Ponyboy nodded. " Sure, we could use some help from anybody." Cherry smiled. " Yeah," she said. " I'd be happy if you could just do the x rays to see if it's a boy or a girl and all that stuff." Dr. Morrison nodded. " Okay, if you'll follow me, I'll take you into an examining room."

We followed him down the hall to a room. Ponyboy and Soda sat in a couple of chairs next to me while the doctor took Cherry's blood pressure and everything. After he did a couple of the regular procedures, he said, " Okay, I can take an x ray and see what's going on in there. She is absolutely pregnant, so all I have to do is do a couple of more things and then you'll pretty much know everything about the baby."

After about an hour, everything was finished. It ended up that Cherry and I were going to have a baby girl. " Great!" Cherry said. " Now we're even, Dally!" I smiled. I was really happy that I had a son and now I'd have a daughter. I couldn't wait for the big day when my daughter would be born. Little Johnny was really excited that he was going to have a little sister. We told him all about it that night. " Sister!" he said. " Sister!"

About eight months later, it was a Saturday night. It was about eight o' clock at night and we were having a birthday party for me. I had turned nineteen. All of the greaser gang was there. We were drinking some wine. Cherry couldn't have much since she was carrying the baby, though. She was eight months pregnant and you could tell, too. I was so excited about having a daughter. Little Johnny was a year and a half old now. His birthday was in four months. " Happy birthday!" Ponyboy said, giving me a gift. " Thanks!" I said, holding the big wrapped gift. I opened it. It was a photograph of Ponyboy, Johnny, and I. It was framed in a gold frame with a card on it that said, " To my best buddy, Dally." The photo had been taken about three years ago when i was sixteen, Ponyboy was thirteen, and Johnny was fifteen. I felt myself beginning to cry. Johnny was standing up nexst to Ponyboy and I in the picture. He was smiling. That had been before he was jumped by those socs, so he was happy. I wiped away a tear from my cheek. It was the best present I had ever gotten. I gave Ponyboy a hug. " Oh, thank you, Ponyboy!" I said. " Thank you so much."

Suddenly, Cherry cried in pain. " Oh, Dally!" she said, gasping for air. All of us got around her. " What is it?' Two Bit asked. " What is it?" I asked. She looked up at me. " Dally, it's time!" " It's time!" I said. " Quick everyone, it's an early baby!" Ponyboy ran out to start the car. Two Bit and Steve got blankets for Cherry so she wouldn't be cold. I tried to comfort her while everything else was happening. " I'll stay here and watch Little Johnny,' Darry said. I nodded. " Thanks, Darry." I ran out the door with the others. Steve drove us while Two Bit was in the passenger seat. Ponyboy, Cherry, and I sat in the back." " Just relax, honey," i comforted Cherry. " Just breath, just breath, we'll be at the hospital soon, it's okay."

Steve drove up in the parking lot of the hospital. We all got out and helped Cherry get inside. We went in the waiting room and I went up to talk to the receptionist. " How can I help you?" she asked us. " My wife's pregnant," I said. " It's an early baby." After a couple of minutes, we were immediately taken to the delivery room. A doctor came in and everything was pretty much set for Cherry to have her baby. " Okay," the doctor said. " This baby is a little early, so it will probably have to be in an incubator for a little bit, but not for long. I nodded. Ponyboy, Two Bit, and Steve were waiting out in the waiting room.

The doctors all got ready to deliver the baby. " Push," the doctor said to Cherry. " Push, push!" Cherry had a look on her face like it hurt yet she was still happy to know she was having the baby. " Push!" the doctor continued. " push, push, push!" That was when I saw my baby girl being born. She came into the world crying and the doctors immediatly took her to get her washed and everything right after I cut the imbilical cord. " This is a great birthday present," I said to Cherry after the doctors took the baby. Cherry reached out and held my hand. We both had a baby girl now.

I went out in the hall and the guys were all congratulating me and everything. " You're a dad again!" Steve said to me. " Here, have a beer!" I took a swig of the beer when one of the nurses came out and handed me the baby. " Here's your baby girl," she said. I held my little girl. She looked like Cherry and I combined. She had the green eyes that Cherry had as I later found out when she first opened her eyes. She had my hair, though as we later found out when she started growing hair. " Hey, baby, hey!" I said while I held my baby. " I'm your daddy," i said. " I'm your daddy." She made a cute little sound and I felt so happy. I started crying tears of joy. I had two babies now, a son and a daughter.

Hope you like it! I thought up of something else fun to do. Like the get well soon notes to Dally, I thought that in your reviews, you could write a happy birthday note or a congratulations, you're a dad note to Dally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Dally's POV:

After a couple of weeks, our baby girl was ready to come home. Cherry and I drove up to the house with our daughter all cuddled up in a blanket. Cherry smiled as I picked her up and brought her out of the car. Ponyboy opened the door for us. " They're here!" ponyboy shouted. " They're here and they have their baby!" Little Johnny came running to the door. He was really happy that he had a sister now. " Sister!" he said happily. " Sister!" " Shh!" Cherry said. " she's sleeping."

We took our daughter into the house and put her in a cradle next to Little Johnny's crib. Little Johnny came in after us, saying, " I got sister, I got sister!" Cherry picked up Little Johnny. " Let's go have dinner," she said to him. " We want to let your sister sleep. I looked down at my baby girl. She was already asleep in her crib with the blanket over her. Soda came in and gave me a hug. " Congratulations, man!" he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up the baby. " You've got two kids now!" I smiled. " Thnks, Soda!" " Let's go eat!" Soda said, heading for the door. I'm starved.

We were all eating at the dining room table. I fed Little Johnny while Cherry was downing some champagne. She hadn't been able to drink much liqour since she had been pregnant. Little Johnny started to fuss a little. " Don't fuss, now." I said. " This stuff is good for you, it'll make you a big boy!" Ponyboy was moving his salad around with his fork. He hadn't eaten anything. " Are you feeling alright?" Darry asked. " Yu haven't touhed your dinner, Ponyboy." " I'm okay," ponyboy said without even looking up. " I'm just tired, that's all." Soda patted Ponyboy on the shoulder. " Come on, ponyboy!" he said. " Cheer up!"

Ponyboy sighed. " You're notsick, are you?" Darry felt Ponyboy's forehead. " You don't feel warm. Maybe you should go to bed early." Ponyboy shook his head. " It's not that, I'm just worried about something." " About what?" Ponyboy didn't answer, he just handed a little slip of paper to Darry. Everyone stood still without moving or making a sound. Darry suddenly had a n upset look on his face, but you could tell that it was anger. " Ponyboy!" he suddenly burst out. " Ican't believe this, I thought you were doing well in school and suddenly you bring me this!" Darry threw the paper in the middle of the table. It was Ponyboy's report card. He had gotten a D in math, a D in reading, and a C in English. " I'm sorry, Darry," Ponyboy said, shaking. " I tried..." " You tried, you're sorry!" Darry went on, angirly. " You keep making excuses, Ponyboy and that's not gonna work forever." Ponyboy chuckled.

" I can't believe how everything that goes wrong makes you lose it, Darry!" Ponyboy said, shaking his head. " Like I said before, I'm sorry.." Darry bolted out of the chair and screamed, " Sorry! You're not sorry that you got bad grades, Pony! You're sorry that I found out! So, what are you gonna do about it, huh? Just sit there and let your grades drop like it doesn't matter, huh?" Little Johnny started crying. He got scared when Darry started shouting. Cherry took him in his bwedroom to comfort him. " I can't believe that you think every little problem that you have id just going to fly away, Pony." Soda rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He just couldn't take it when they started fighting like that. Cherry came out of Little Johnny's bedroom and sat down next to me. " What's this all about?" she asked me in a whisper. I was about to say something, but Soda suddenly got up and yelled to Darry, " Darry, can I ask you a question? What the hell are you talking about!"

Darry was drawn off guard. " What do you mean, what am I talkingh about?" he said, pounding his fist against the table. The silverware rattled. " I'm talking about Ponyboy's problem." Soda sighed. " Yeah, but which problem? The problem with Ponyboy's grades or the problem with Ponyboy not using his head? I'm sick sitting here every time the two of you argue about stuff. What makes you think that if you just yell at him for every little thing he does that everything's gonna be okay, huh? I'm sick and tired of being the person who has to be in the middle of everything. Not everyone in the world is perfect, you know? And that includes you, Darry!" Darry shook his head. " Why do I always have to be put down? You're always on Ponyboy's side, Soda." " That's right!" Soda screamed. " I'm on Ponyboy's side because at least I know that he's trying his best around here. The point is that you don't care if he at least tries." Darry yelled, " Do either one of you know what I go through everyday? Who has it hard in here besides me, huh?" Ponyboy finally stood up. " I do, I have it hard!" Darry threw hi arm at Ponyboy, saying forget it.

Ponyboy continued, " I have it harder than you people do! Do you think people at school are all nice to me or try to be friends with me? Yo should see what goes on there, but no, you won't believe me, Darry." " Ponyboy," Soda said. " we don't have to be that rough." " The point is," ponyboy interuppted. " Is that Darry does not care." Darry suddenly took an empty plate off the table and threw it at the wall. It shattered with an ear splitting sound. Then he kicked over his chair and ran into the living room. The four of us were left in the dining room. Ponyboy started crying and Soda tried comforting him. There was suddenly the sound o footsteps racing around. Darry came running in and hugged Ponyboy. " I'm sorry," he said. " I love you, Ponyboy, you know I do. I'm sorry." I was really happy to see that everything worked out for them. I hated it when they yelled at each other and wouldn't say a word for days. Thankfully, this one was resolved much quicker.

That night, I went in Little Johnny and our daughter's room. I tucked Little Johnny into bed and kissed him good night. When I was about to shut the door, Little Johnny said, " Good night, Daddy. I love Daddy!" I smiled. " I love you, too, Johnny." I closed the door and went to my bedroom. I was so tired that I fell onto the bed and couldn't get up to undress myself. " Tired?" Cherry asked me as she came over to give me a kiss. " Yeah," I said. I couldn't believe how tired I was. Cherry undressed me for bed and then she climbed into bed with me. I had already fallen asleep by the time Cherry turned off the light.

The next morning, Soda, Ponyboy, and I went out to the mall to get some things. I bought Cherry a ring. I had been meanig to get her a little gift and besides, her birthday was in a couple of weeks. Ponyboy and I walked in the bookstore. There was a baby book. " Hey, man!" Ponyboy said. " You still need to name your daughter, right?" I nodded. " Yeah, maybe I can buy this book so Cherry and I can name her." I bought the book and that night Cherry and I were sitting up in bed, trying to find a good name for our daughter. We finally came up with a good name. " Sally," Cherry said. " I've always liked the name and the baby book says that the name Sally is full of love and compassion." I nodded. " Sally. I like it. It's a really nice name."

Ponyboy came in the room. " Oh, I'm sorry," he said, realizing we were in our night clothes. " I didn't mean to disturb you," Ponyboy said. " But how's the search coming?" " Exellent." Cherry said. Ponyboy smiled. " Find any good names yet?" " Sally," I said. " We're gonna name her Sally." Ponyboy smiled. " I like that, it's a nice name. Well, i'm going off to bed, so good night." " Good night, Ponyboy," I said.

I went in Little Johnny and Sally's room. Our baby girl, Sally was asleep in her crib. " Good night, Sally," I said in a whisper so I wouldn't wake her up. " Daddy loves you." I went back to the bedroom and Cherry and I climbed into bed. " Do you think that we've become a successful pair?" Cherry asked me. I nodded. " Of course I do, Cherry, I could never be happier than I am now. I just feel so great that my life's getting so great, you know?" Cherry put her hand through my hair and kissed me. " I love you, Dally," she said softly. I came in close to her and kissed her back. She put her hands around me and hugged me tight. Afterwards, she put her head on my lap and layed there. After a while, I turned off the light and we went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was two in the morning. I rubbed the spot where my apendix had been taken out. It got sore every once in a while, but it was nothing. Dr. Morrison told me that that was normal. I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Cherry. I wanted to take a shower. I just felt that if I took a shower, I would feel really awake in the morning. I quietly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the light on. In the mirror, I looked really tired. My eyes were heavy and I just felt that a nice shower or bath or whatever would wake me up. I ended up getting a bath ready instead of a shower. I starte the water running while I got undressed. When I took my shirt off, I looked at the little scar that ran up a little from the apendix operation. I slid down my pants and looked at the rest of the scar. It was actually a pretty cool scar. When I was forced to do that dare when we had that party, Two Bit noticed the scar and later told me that it looked tuff.

Once I was completely undressed, I got in the bathtub. man, that felt nice. I hadn't actually taken a bath in years, I had only taken showers since. I had forgotten how great they were. I was suddenly dreaming about me. I was with Cherry and my two babies. We were at a party and we were having fun. I wasn't sure how that came to my mind, but it was a nice dream.

I suddenly opened my eyes and found myself have submereged underwater. I had fallen asleep in the bathtub. I sat up and noticed that Cherry was sitting by the edge of the tub. " What are you doing here?' I asked. " Just hanging out," she said, smiling. " Hanging out?' I said. " Doin' what?" She shrugged. " Jut watching you." I chuckled. " Yeah? I must've fallen asleep." She nodded. " You did." She leaned over to give me a kiss. The door was closed, so we didn't have to worry about anyone coming in. She undressed and jumped in the tub with me. Man, that was nice!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy, but here's chapter eleven!

Chapter Eleven

Dally's POV:

Cherry and I went back to bed until morning. We cuddled and kissed and stuff like that. In the morning, Ponyboy came in to wake us up. " Rise and shine!" he said to us. I sat up in bed. Cherry was still sleeping. I laughed. " What are you doing?" I asked, stretching. " The sun's barely up and I'm not even dressed." Ponyboy chuckled and sat on the end of the bed. " Listen," he said. " I'm thinking of something we can all do today."

I smiled. " What's that?" Ponyboy cleared his throat and told me his ideas. " I'm thinking that we should go up and visit Two Bit's Great Aunt Gladys. Two Bit told her that he had a couple of friends with a son and daughter. She's 80 and she loves kids." I smiled. " That sounds pretty fun to me," I said. " What else?" " Well," Ponyboy began. " Two Bit said she'd love it if we stayed over for a couple nights. She has two bedrooms and a couple of sleeping bags. She'd love it if we came down to the house."

I nodded. " Okay, let me get dressed and I'll be out to have breakfast with you." Ponyboy shook his head. " No," he said. " We're thinking of going out for breakfast. Wanna come?" I nodded. " Sure. I'll wake up Cherry in a second and then I'll get dressed." Ponyboy left and I woke up Cherry. " Cherry!" I said, patting her on the shoulder. She sat up. " Morning?" she asked. I nodded. " Yeah. Ponyboy said that we're going out for breakfast and then later we're going to see Two Bit's Great Aunt." Her eyes widened. " Cool!" she explained. " Where does she live?"

" She lives in Milford," Ponyboy said as Cherry and I came out into the living room. " That's about a half hour drive from here, but Two Bit said that she isn't a boring person to be around. He even said that if he had the choice to get in a rumble or go to her house, he'd go to her houe and that's a pretty big shock if you ask me." I nodded. " Well, it's something different to do," I said, stroking my hair around. " A sleepover seems fun enough to me." Cherry yawned. " I'm still sleepy. It was probably that bath I took." " I thought baths were supposed to wake you up," Ponyboy said, turning on the TV. The show, Gunsmoke came on. " Well, I didn't get enough sleep on top of that," Cherry finished.

A few minutes later, Soda came out from the bedroom and yawned. " You guys planning a reunion or something?" he asked. " No, no," Ponyboy said. " Two Bit was going to take us to his Great Aunt Gladys's house." " Cool," Soda said. " I sure could use a vacation." Little Johnny walked in the room, rubbing his eyes. Ponyboy picked him up and brought him over to me. Little Johnny sat on my lap while the rest of us continued talking.

" I think it will be fun," Cherry said. " I could use a little time away from home and I think the kids will enjoy it, too." I nodded as Little Johnny hugged me. I hugged him back. Several minutes later, Ponyboy, Cherry, Soda, Darry, and I were all waiting in line to take our showers. I took Little Johnny in the shower with me and Cherry took Sally in the shower with her. I held Little Johnny up by my shoulders and I let him rub the shampoo into my hair. He really liked taking showers with me because he could mess up my hair and make it into a mohawk. " Having fun?" I asked him. " Daddy looks silly," he said, laughing at the way he shaped my hair. I laughed with him as I fixed my hair up and rinsed the shampoo out. Once our shower was over with, I got dressed and I dressed Little Johnny. When we both exited the bathroom, Cherry went in the shower with Sally.

Two Bit came to the door a little later. Ponyboy was in the shower by this time and the rest of us were all ready to go out for a breakfast and head out to his Great Aunt's house. " You guys ready or what?" Two Bit asked. " Sure we are, Two Bit," Cherry said, studying Two Bit. He actually still had grease in his hair. Cherry was counting out the years. " You're twenty and you've still got the greaser look?" Cherry asked. " Yep," Two Bit replied, laughing a little. " Besides, if I wear hair grease, it makes my Great Aunt Gladys think that I'm still young and she likes that. I chuckled. " Yeah, my Great Aunt used to be that way, too." Finally,Ponyboy was ready. Somehow, we all fit in my car. Darry's truck may have been fixed from when they had the accident, but we wouldn't be able to all fit in there and we wanted to test it in the backyard before we went on the road or anything.

We were on the road for about ten minutes when we stopped at this little countryside lunchonette sort of place. It was a nice place, so we decided to eat there. Cherry and I sat next to each other while Little Johnny and Sally were in their babyseats. We all listened to Soda who was reading out loud almost everything on the menu. I asked for a kids' menu for Little Johnny and Sally. I read off everything they had. " Would you like scrambled eggs?" I asked. " Would you like silver dollar pancakes? Would you like waffles or chocolate chip waffles?" " I want chocolate chip waffles!" Little Johnny explained. Sally wanted the same thing. To our surprise, Marcia was working there. She ended up being our waitress. " My, God!" Ponyboy explained. " I can't believe the luck of us seeing you here!"

Marcia laughed. She noticed Little Johnny and Sally. " Oh, my goodness!" she explained. " Cherry, you and Dally sure got busy!" We all laughed as Marcia took out a pad to write down our orders. " What will you have, Dally?" " I'll have the American cheese omelette with balcon, extra crispy, please." Marcia wrote it down, smiling. " Cherry?" " I'll have scrambled eggs, please." " Balcon or sausage?" " Balcon, please." " And what does this little guy want?" she asked for Little Johnny. " He wants the chocolate chip waffles," I said for him. " So does our little girl, here." Marcia wrote it down. Ponyboy wanted rice crispies. Darry wanted two eggs sunny side up with a side of sausage links. Two Bit first said, " I'll take two egg ham and cheese breafast sandwiches, toast with jelly, a side of sausage links and balcon, I'll have a cup of coffee, sugar, please, scrambled eggs, and a couple of waffles." After that, he simply said. " Well, maybe I'll just have the waffles, then, with a cup of coffee. I'll have black." Marcia smiled, writing it down. Soda wanted two eggs sunny side up with toast and he said that he would like jell on the side. He ended up using this jelly to put on his eggs.

After breakfast, we paid the bill and left Marcia the largest tip we had ever given any waitress. We were on the road again, about half way there. " You guys will love my Great Aunt Gladys," Two Bit was saying. " She talks dirtier than us!" " Well, that must be pretty bad, then!" Soda explasined. Two Bit nodded, grinning. It was a pretty nice drive. The traffic wasn't bad at all and it let us all talk along the way. Two Bit hadn't stopped by in a while, so he had some new stories to tell us which were probably fictional. We finally got there after about fifteen minutes.

Two Bit lead us out of the car and up to the front porch of the one story house. It looked like the average home where an elderly lady would live. " Get ready for her to stick her tounge out or make a funny face when she answers the door," Two Bit said as he rang the doorbell. We all waited for her to answer the door. Little Johnny and Sally were getting excited.

I'll be writing chapter twelve very soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After a few moments, Two Bit's great aunt Gladys opened the front door. Like Two Bit said, she was sticking her tongue out at Two it as she unlocked the door. Sally was laughing and Little Johnny was giggling. She let all eight of us in. " Hello, Two Bit," she said happily. " I'm getting everything ready to make dinner." Cherry heald Sally and I heald Little Johnny. Two Bit's Great Aunt greeted all of us happily. " Hello," she said to Cherry and I. " You must be Dallas and Cherry Winston. Two Bit has told me so much about you. You have two beautiful children!" " Thank you!" Cherry said. " Sally is about a month old and Little Johnny is almost two." " Aww, well they're both adorable!" she explained.

" Yeah, this is Dallas and Cherry Winston," Two Bit told his Great Aunt. " This is Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry Curtis." " Pleased to meet you!" she said. " Come on into the kitchen! I've got snacks out here for you guys and I'll be able to get to know you guys really well." All of us went out to the kitchen. Gladys was already getyting dinner ready. " I always need to cook early for a large group opf people," she told us as she sat down at the table with us. " It comes in handy later. So, Dallas, tell me a little about yourself. Two Bit has said you've been great friend." I smiled. " Well, I'm nineteen, about five feet ten. I met Cherry at the Admiral Twin Drive In one night. That night held a lot of events for us. Anyway, my eye color is green, my favorite food is pizza when I can't have a big meal, my birthday is December 13th, everyone calls me Dally, I enjoy spending time with my family more than anything, and you know, I'm just the regular kind of guy."

" Well, I really like you, Dally," Gladys said. " You're such a gentleman." I smiled as Gladys turned to Cherry. " How about you, Cherry?" " Well," Cherry began. " I'm about five feet four, like Dally said, we met at the drive in two years ago, I love to spend time with Dally and my kids, I really love Dally more than anything, he's my pride and joy." Gladys smiled. " Aww, well, that's sweet!" Gladys explained. Cherry nodded. " And I agree with you, Gladys, he is such a gentleman!" Cherry leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

By seven o' clock that night, we were all sitting in the living room, watching TV and chatting the night away. Little Johnny and Sally were both asleep in one of the bedrooms. " It's really nice having you over," Gladys said to us. " Two Bit, you certainlyhave some wonderful friends, you should have brought them here a long time ago!" Two Bit nodded. " Yeah, they're pretty swell! I've known Dallas since he was nine and I was ten. It was the same with Ponyboy who was only six when I first met him. I've grown up with these guys and they've made my life much happier." Gladys nodded. " Well, I can see why, Two Bit, you definatly have lovable people with you. I hope you guys can come over more often, I've really enjoyed today since all of you were here. Two Bit has also told me about Johnny who I never had the chance to meet and I am very sorry for his loss." " Yeah," I said. " I can remember that I used to be one of those mean greasers instead of a nice one. Johnny was with us then, but he died after suffering from severe burns. I couldn't take it after that. I missed him because he was the gang's pet. He had been beaten up very badly by the socs and he had been more gentle than any of us since then."

The others were all listening to me as if this was the first timje they had heard the story. I continued. " Johnny's parents were very nasty people. I even hate them to this day. Those horrible people didn't even show up at their son's funeral." Gladys gasped. " They didn't? That's horrible!" " I know," I said. " They didn't even care about him. My father was the same way. He kicked me out of the house a couple of weeks after Johnny's death and I actually haven't seen him since then. That was even before Cherry and I got married, but it was the same night that we decided to."

Gladys was looking at us with care. I felt really glad that I was able to tell someone outside of the gang exactly how I felt with the whole situation with Johnny and everything. Ponyboy even said that he was going to start a book about it, so there would be more people hearing about the whole story at some point. At around nine that night, Gladys showed Cherry and I to the guest bedroom. It was a nice double bed that looked really comfortable for Cherry and I to sleep in together. " Here you go, you two lovebirds," Gladys said. " I made up this bed just for the two of you." " Thank you very much, Gladys," Cherry said. " We appreciate this." " No trouble," Gladys responded. Suddenly, we heard singing coming from the bathroom. Two Bit was taking a shower and he was singing, " Singing in the rain!" Cherry and I laughed as Gladys chuckled.

" He does this everytime he comes over," she said. " Have a good sleep, you two!" With that, she left the room to Cherry and I. We started getting undressed for bed. I dressed into striped pajamas, the ones I wore for winter. Cherry still wore her nightgown. Two Bit could still be heard singing as Cherry and I climbed into bed. The bed was really comfortable. Cherry cuddled up to my side and hugged me tight. I held her tight as she unbottened the top three buttons on my pajama top. I kissed the top of her head as she opened up my pajama top and kissed my bare chest. I held her close as we layed in bed.

I had fallen asleep for a little while. I woke up about tweny minutes later. Cherry's face was still buried in my chest. " Can't sleep?" I heard her ask, her voice muffled from being pressed up againt my chest. " I'll fall asleep eventually," I told her. " In the meantime, we can just lay here and talk." " That sounds good with me," she said. She issed my chest again and I kissed the of of her head. I put my arms around her. It was like a dream it was so wonderful. I had never imagined that I would be in bed with Cherry, the most beautiful and lovable girl I had ever met. I loved her so much and I was so happy that she loved me. We had two beautiful children and loving and caring friends who were part of our family. I was thinking about all of this as Cherry kissed me on the cheek and put her arm over me to hug me.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter twelve! I hope everyone's enjoying the story!

Dally's POV:

I woke up around four thirty in the morning. I wasn't sure if anyone else was up, but I was soon to find out that Cherry was awake. " How'd you sleep?" she asked. It was funny how she always knew when I woke up. " Pretty good," I said. " I didn't wake up once." " I woke up about five minutes ago," she said. " This bed is really comfortable." I almost had to remind myself that we were in Two Bit's Great Aunt's house. I got out of bed and wentout in the hall. All was quiet and dark. Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda were all asleep in the living room in sleeping bags. Two Bit was asleep on the couch and Gladys was asleep in her room. I went to the bathroom and when I came out, there was someone in the kitchen.

There was a dim light at the end of the hall and to the right. To the left was the living room, so the others were still asleep. I went in the kitchen. Gladys was already makingbreakfast for us. I looked up at the wallclock. It was only four thirty seven. " You're up bright and early," she said. " How'd you sleep, Dallas?" " Pretty good," I said. " I wish our bed back at home was as comfortable as that one." " It's a brand new one," she told me. " The old one was here for over thirty years and it wasn't exactly what you would call the most comfortable. Sit down, Dallas. I'm making several things for breakfast this morning." " Thanks," I said as I sat down at the table. " Are you always up this early, Gladys?" " Pretty much. I'm used to going to bed earlier than we did last night, so I'm always up before the sun is."

" Me, too," I said. " Cherry and I always get up real early. We let Little Johnny and Sally sleep until breakfast." Gladys smiled. " If you'd like, you could get dressed before we eat. I was trying to think of something fun we could all do today." I nodded. " Okay, I'll go get dressed. So, I went back to the bedroom. Cherry turned on the light as I closed the door behind me. " I can smell breakfast cooking," Cherry said. " Is it ready?" " Just about," I said as I started to undress. " What are you planning to wear?" Cherry asked. I looked through the suitcase the two of us brought. We each had our own side. My side had an extra pair of clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, deoderant, and a bottle of calone while Cherry's side had an extra pair of clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and some perfumes and make-up. I dressed into the only extra pair of clothes I had. Cherry was the one who packed my clothes. I thought that was kind of funny, but it was really sweet of her. As I put the clean shirt on, I asked Cherry why she packed my clothes for me.

She laughed. " Because you're my little baby," she said, smiling. I smiled as I jumped onto the bed with her. She laughed as I gave her a big kiss. She proceeded to hold me while she rocked me back and forth. I smiled as she kissed the top of my head and started singing a lullaby to me. " Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, little Dally." I closed my eyes as she patted me on the back. " You're my sweet little greaser," she said as I got up. Cherry got dressed before we went out to the kitchen. Ponyboy and Soda were sitting at the table by the time we came in. " Good morning," Soda said. " Gladys was telling us about a possibility that we could go to a movie or go shopping somewhere." " Cool," I said as I sat down. There was a glass of orange juice next to my empty plate. I took a sip as Cherry sat in the chair next to me.

" I'd like to shop around for a little while," Cherry said. " Yesterday, Marcia told me about some party and I was thinking of getting a new dress and pair of shoes for it." " Marcia's having a party?" I asked. " Yeah, I think it's the day after tomorrow." I nodded. " Good, we haven't been to a party in a while. It would be nice to see some old friends." Two Bit came in from the living room, rubbing his eyes. " Breakfast ready?" he asked. " Yep," Gladys said, bringing a plate of waffles to the table. " I heated up the syrup just the way you like them." After a few minutes, Darry came in and all of us were eating breakfast. The sun was just starting to come up as we all started discussing different things. " Why isn't that boy Steve Randle here?" Gladys asked Two Bit. " I didn't invite him," Two Bit replied. " The other day, he was driving me nuts. He thinks too highly of himself, you know?"

" Tell me about it," ponyboy said. " He always hated it when I would go with you, Soda. He felt that I was just a person that got in the way of everything." " Yeah, i know," Soda said. " He's like that sometimes. I don't understand why he puts you down, Ponyboy." We continued eating breakfast. The sun was up by the time we started helping to wash the dishes. It was a little past six in the morning. Gladys put all of the dishes in the dishwasher and we helped to clean the table off and everything. Ponyboy was excited to go and see a movie. Little Johnny and Sally were fed their baby food by Cherry while we were in the car, on our way to town. Little Johnny was in his car seat, sitting next to me while Cherry was on the other side, feeding Sally. Little Johnny had been fed and he was falling asleep now. Gladys was driving, Two Bit sat in the middle, and Ponyboy was on the other side. Darry and Soda were riding in the truck ahead of us because there was no more room in Gladys' car.

To make a long story short, we ended up walking around in the mall for a couple hours. Cherry managed to but the outfit she wanted for the party and I bought Cherry a nice ring that I knew she would love. Little Johnny and Sally were dropped off at the mall's day care center while we were shopping. Two Bit wanted to go to a store where they sold swiss army knifes. Ponyboy wanted to go in the bookstore for a while, so I went in with them. Afterwards, we all went back home. We went in the truck and Gladys took her car back to her house. We were really glad to be back at home. We were all really tired, so I put Sally and Little Johnny in their cribs to take a nap. By eight o' clock that night, we were already getting ready for bed.

Cherry and I took a shower together. She gave me a nice long kiss while were in there. " Thanks, baby," I said. She hugged me close to her. It made me so happy that I knew she loved me. Afterward, we went back in the bedroom. Cherry later told me that I was so tired that I had gotten completely undressed, but before I could put my pajamas on, I fell right on the bed, facing towards the ceiling. She told me that she put the sheets and the blanket over me to cover me up. I sort of came awake when she climbed into bed with me. " Hey, sleepy!" she said, putting her hand through my hair. I felt her kiss me right before she turned out the light. We both slept next to each other, cozily.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this chapter has some sexual things in it, but nothing too graphic. Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying it!

I actually woke up in the middle of the night. Cherry was up. She was sitting up. The lamp on our nightstand was on and she was reading a book. " Can't sleep?" I asked. She put down the book and smiled. " No, I juast wanted to catch up on the book I was reading." She started laughing. " What's so funny?" I asked. I started laughing, too. " Your hair," she said. I looked over at the mirror on our dresser. I had slept on my hair and it was all messed up. We both laughed. I looked really funny. " You're so cute, Dally," she said after we stopped laughing. I wasn't wearing any pajamas or anything, I was naked. Cherry untied her night gown and let it open. The covers were over me, so I pulled them down. Cherry studied me. I studied her. We came close together and started kissing on the lips. Cherry turned out the light and we both came in close to each other, still kissing. I felt Cherry putting her hands under the sheets and she began feeling me up. I moaned. I just couldn't help it. It felt so great it almost hurt. " Aw, are you okay, baby?" she asked, taking her hands away from my manly area quickly. " I didn't hurt you, did I, Dally?" " Oh, no," I said. " I just get a little excited, you know?" I heard her giggle. " I'll be gentle," she said, putting her hands back were they had been. It felt great. She stroked my manly parts up and down. I went on top of her. Both of us came together and we started making love. It had been a while since the last time we did the thing. Cherry was putting her hands on my chest. She stroked her hands back an forth around where my belly button was. She kissed me on the lips again. I kissed her back. " I love you," I said. " I love you," Cherry said. We kissed each other on the lips. She still felt my penis. This feeling made me feel great all over.

After that, I put my robe on and I went out on the back porch to have a cigarette. I didn't smoke much at all anymore because I wanted to stop since I was married with two kids. The most I had was one cigarette every month, sometimes less. Cherry came out on the porch with me, her nightgown on. I put my cigarette out and we both embraced, kissing on the lips. When we broke the kiss, Cherry put her arm around me and patted me on the back. " I love you, Dallas," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. " You're not only my husband, but my best friend." I smiled and hugged her back. " I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, kissing me on the side of the neck. We went back to bed, cuddling up with each other.

I woke up around five thirty in the morning, the time I usually woke up. " Cherry?" I said, trying to wake up. I yawned. Cherry wasn't in bed with me. I found a note and a rose on the nightstand. I picked up the note and read it.

Good morning, Dally! I hope you slept well, baby!

Last night was wonderful! I'm making breakfast for you!

Love you!

Love,

Cherry

I smiled. She had a rose with the note and it made me feel great. I got dressed and went out in the kitchen. Cherry was making breakfast. " Waffles!" I said as I approached her. " My favorite!" Cherry smiled and gave me a kiss. " Did you sleep well?" I chuckled. " Yeah, but I'm a little sore down there." Cherry laughed and hugged me. Ponyboy came out. He looked really tired. " Did you make breakfast?" he asked Cherry. " Yep, and I've made plenty for everyone." Ponyboy sat down at the table with me. I was sipping some of my coffee while I read the morning paper. " Nothing interesting," I said. " The news is really boring anymore." Cherry came over and put down the plate of waffles for us. " There you go,' she said. " I put strawberries in them just the way you like them."

Darry came out, too. " What's for breakfast, Cherry?" he asked. " Waffles!" Darry sat down with Ponyboy and I. " Where's Pepsi, Cola?" Ponyboy asked. " Asleep," Darry replied. " I think that trip made him exausted." I smiled and sipped some of my coffee. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but sometimes needed it to wake me up. Finally, Soda came out from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. " You're awake there, huh, little buddy?" Darry asked. " Yeah," Soda said. " I think that trip made me tired." He sat down with us after he poured himself a glass of orange juice. I went to get Little Johnny and Sally. We would feed them some of the waffles. It was my turn to feed the babies. Little Johnny would be two in a few months and we still had a while to go for Sally before she would be a year old. Remember, her birthday's the same as mine, December 13th. " I think I'm up for going to church this morning," Soda said. " Anyone else want to go?" "Sure," I said. " I feel happy when I go to church." Cherry wanted to go, too. I picked up Little Johnny. " Do you want to go to church?" I asked him. " Church!" Little Johnny said happily.

So, Cherry, Soda, Little Johnny, and I were getting ready to go to church. Darry wasn't going to go because he wanted to go and roof some houses to make extra money. Sally was too little to go. She might start crying in the middle of the sermon or something. Ponyboy didn't want to go. It's sort of self explanitory why he didn't want to step foot in a church anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! Here's chapter 14.

So, we went to church. We had a good time. I always feel great after going to church. Afterwards, we went back to the house and shortly after left to go to the mall. We wanted to get some things for Marcia's party she was having tonight. It was just Cherry and I. We bumped into Tim Shepard in the music store. " Hey, dude!" he said to me. " Long time no see." " Hey, man!" I said, slapping him a high five. " What' up with you? I haven't seen you for a couple years." " Nothing much," he said. " I really haven't kept much contact with the rest of the gang." He noticed Cherry with me. " Weren't you Bob Sheldon's girlfriend?" he asked. " Yeah," Cherry said. " I WAS. Now I'm married to Dally, here." Tim flinched. " You are? For how long?" " We've been married for a couple of years now," I said. " We have a son and a daughter." " Cool, man!" Tim explained. " Listen, I have to go. My girlfriend's waiting up over at the jewelry store and I promised that I wouldn't be here long." " Alright, see ya', man!" I said as he left. Cherry and I looked around for some music to play at the party.

When we got back home, the others were getting ready, too. The sun was setting now. It was around six at night. I had a tuxedo stored in our bedroom closet. It was actually the one I wore when Cherry and I were married. Cherry went in the bathroom to get changed. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was really pleased with the way I looked. My hair is a light brown and the tux went really good with it. My eyes are light green. I put some calone on right before I took a sip of wine to get me all awake for the party. I took a look at my wedding ring on my left ring finger. I was pleased with everything. When Cherry came out of th bathroom, I stareed at her in awe. She looked great as usual. Her red hair blended in with the red dress she had on. " You're beautiful," I told her. " You're very beautiful." She came up to me and stroked my cheek. " And you're cute," she said. I gave her a quick kiss as Ponyboy entered the room. " We better get going, guys," he said. " We don't want to be late." So, Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, Cherry, and I left for the party. Two Bit actually offered to baby sit the kids while we were out.

Marcia's house was very festive looking. There were lights lined up on the walkway to the front door. Speakers were sitting on top of the porch. A girl singing was coming from the speakers. " Well, this place sure has turned interesting!" Cherry explained as we entered through the front door. The foyer was filled with party guests. It reminded me of when Cherry and I were having our bachelor and bachelorette party at the same time. There were speakers here, too. The girl singin was heard from here, too. Ponyboy and I went into the filled living room. The girl that was singing was Marcia. She had a little stage by the mantel. She sang into a microphone hooked up to all those speakers while a record played the background music. " Senza Fine," she sang. " Tutara Shene La Nonstra Vita." It sounded like she was singing Italian. The song ended and Matrcia stepped off the stage. " Hey, Marcia!" I called. Marcia came over to Ponyboy, Cherry, and I. " Hi, guys!" she said. " That was great singing!" I explained. " Thanks," she said. " I was actually singing Italian. That microphone's open to anyone who wants to sing. I have speakers all over the house, so everyone can hear you. I have a ton of records."

" Well, I can see that you were very prepared for this party," Cherry said. " It looks like you've got the time to put into this." " Absolutely," Marcia said. " If you need someone to show you the way, just come and see me. I know all the best stores." She looked at the three of us with a confused look. " What's the matter with you guys, you're not drinking?" she asked. " Well," I said. " We actually just got here, so.." " Oh," Marcia said in a singsong voice. " Well, we can take care of that." Marcia grabbed my arm and started leading me to the bar. " You come with me, Dally. Cherry, you stay here until I get back." Cherry snickered as I looked back at her. Marcia was basically dragging me to where the liqour was. " David, please help my friend Dallas here, he needs a drink!" Marcia said to the bartender. " What'll you have?" the bartender asked me. " Just a beer," I said. Marcia was back with Cherry and Ponyboy. The three of them were talking, but Marcia was basically taking over. " Well, if Steve Randall hadn't been such an idiot, he would have been out on his ass years ago!" Marcia explained. You could tell that she had been drinking. She wasn't the type to be this hyper. " Well, I talked to Soda about.." Cherry began. Marcia interrupted," Now, Cherry, you know, when Randy said that he and I made an interesting couple..." She took a sip of her champagne. " ...I told him we 'ought to get laid!" I approached them. " Oh, hey, Dally, I see you got your drink!" Marcia said. I nodded as Marcia continued, " You know, you and Dally must be a great couple," she said to Cherry. " I mean, it must be great when the two of you do the wild thing!" Cherry's eyes widened. I was shocked, too. She really had been drinking. Marcia added, " Cherry, it must be great having Dally's dick stuck in ya'!" " Excuse me!" Cherry blurted out. Cherry pulled me to the doorway to the foyer.

" She certainly has been drinking," Cherry said. " I've never heard her talk like that." I nodded. " Yeah, well, you can't help that." " What would you like to do now, babe?" she asked me, patting me on the shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Cherry danced a little while a song was playing. I talked with Ponyboy for a while about different things and we could overhear Marcia taklking dirty to someone. This was actually pretty funny. We went out in Marcia's backyard where there were many guests walking around and chatting. Cherry and I stood in the middle of the field that spread out far. " You know, there's a lake out there," Cherry said. " Really?" I asked. " Yeah," Cherry said. " Marcia has a boat fit for about five people and you can go out in the middle of the lake. I looked at her, smiling. " Want to?" I asked. " It'll be a nice time for the two of us to be alone." Suddenly, we heard Ponyboy's voice come from over the speakers. " Is everybody here?" The sound of a crowd cheering filled through the environment as everyone inside started helping Ponyboy with the familiar melody, " Da da da da da, da da da da da, da da da da da da da." " Start spreadin' the news! I'm leaving today! I want to be a part of it! New York, New York! Yes, sir!" Cherry and I ran into the doorway to the living room where a crowd of guests were cheering, throwing confetti and streamers around, and dancing around. " These shoes are wanting to spread! ...and step around the heart of it, New York, New York." " Ponyboy actually isn't that bad!" I explained. Ponyboy continued, " I want to wake up in the city that doesn't sleep...until I'm king of the hill, cream of the crop, on top of the world, that's what I want!"

Ponyboy held the microphone with both of his hands and yelled into it, " My little town, blue! It's coming to us...I'll step around the heart of it..New York, New York!" Around the room, it was like a huge celebration for the new year or something. It was very festive. Suddenly, the music broke into George Gershwin's " An American In Paris." Marcia stepped up onto the stage and approched the microphone next to Ponyboy. " Oh," she sang. " Oh..." Ponyboy tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, smiling. " All I want is you," Ponyboy sang as the New York, New York melody started up again, slowly. " I want to be a part of it!" Marcia sang happily. " New York, New York!" They looked happy together and I was wondering... did they have a thing for each other? They both finished off the song together, " ...York, New Yooooooooooork!" The whole crowd clapped, Cherry and I included. After the song, Marcia gave Cherry and I some bathing suits to go swimming in the lake. Neither of us had gone swimming in a while and tonight actually wasn't a bad night for it. Both of us got into our bathing suits and we ran up to where the boat was. The two of us got in it and rowed to the center of the lake where we got out to swim for a while.

It felt great to take a nice dip in the water. The lake's water was just the right temperature and it was very clean. Sometimes we would swim at home because we had a pool, but we only used it when the weather was perfect. We were lucky tonight. There was a fullmoon out tonight, the perfect romantic setting. After several minutes of swimming, Cherry and I got back into the boat, but we didn't row back to the house, we stayed there and started kissing. We stopped when we heard music coming from the house. Very faintly, we heard the melody of, " I'll forever love you.." coming from the speakers outside. We could almost swear that Soda had gone up to the microphone this time. This song added greatly to the romantic setting. Under the fullmoon, we could see each other perfectly. Cherry smiled while I put my arm around her. " You know, I really love you, you know that?" I said, smiling back. Cherry puther hand through my hair which was wet. She kissed me and I continued kissing her through the romantic setting in the middle of the lake. After a few minutes, I layed back on the floor of the boat. She began pulling my bathing suit off until I was naked. She took her's off, too. Before I knew it, I was pinned down to the floor of the boat while we made love under the fullmoon. In between kisses, Cherry looked at me while we were still making love. " You know," she said, out of breath. " You know," she said, brushing some of my hair to the side. " I can remember the first time I ever saw you. You were there, at the drive - in. You had your black leather jacket on, your jeans. I said to myself, " That boy over there looks like someone I could love." I never thought that I would be married to the great Dallas Winston." I smiled, showing my teeth. " Aw," she said. " That's the cutest smile I've ever seen on you." She continued to make love to me out on the boat, under the fullmoon while a a song played out in the distance.

After a while ( which seemed like hours ), Cherry and I layed on the floor of the boat together. Our bathing suits were laying in a pile at the end of the boat while Cherry layed on my back, her head resting on my shoulder. She kissed me on the shoulder. " I am married to you, though," she said. " My dream has come true." I smiled. I didn't know if she noticed or not. " My dream has come true, too." " What's that?" she asked. " To marry Cherry Valance and have kids with her." " Awww," she said, kissing me on the cheek. " You're the sweetest person in the world, Dally." We kept talking while a new song sounded in the distance. " It's All Forgotten Now, Let Home And Shadows Fall." We couldn't recoginize the singer's voice. Cherry rolled over and I went on top of her. She held me while I drifted off to sleep. I felt her kiss the top of my head and say, " I'll always be with you, sweetheart." I was so comfortable right now. Everything around me was the perfect setting and Cherry just kept holding me while I drifted off to sleep. I was really tired and the party had made me even more exhausted. I awoke not too long after. Cherry was slipping my bathing suit back on me while she watched me. She had been watching me sleeping whie she dressed me. " How long was I asleep?" I asked as she pulled the bathing suit up to where it was supposed to be. " Only ten minutes," she said. She had put her bathing suit on, too. " I was figuring we should go back to get our clothes and then head home. I'm pretty sure it's really late." I nodded as we began rowing back to the house. As we approached, we heard snoring coming over the speakers. Our clothes were on the lawn, so we got dressed into them. I didn't bother with the bow tie or the dinner jacket, though. Cherry and I went inside the house. The living room floor was covered with confetti, streamers, popped balloons, empty wine bottles, records, broken champagne glasses, popcorn, all sorts of things. Ponyboy was on the stage next to the microphone, snoring right into it. Cherry and I looked at each other and we started laughing. The site was really funny. The other guests were either out front, upstairs, or had gone home. We all went home and we were glad to get there.

We brushed our teeth and went in the bedroom. I didn't wear anything to bed because the cold sheets felt really nice on me. Besides, I think Cherry like me sleeping with her naked. He, he. After we put the covers over us, Ponyboy came in, holding Little Johnny. " Somebody wants to be with his daddy!" Ponyboy explained as he handed him to me. Little Johnny smiled and made a cute little noise as I held him. " Thank you, Ponyboy," I said. Ponyboy nodded and left the room. " Hi, daddy!" Little Johnny said happily. " You want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" I asked. " Yeah!" Little Johnny said. " Okay," I said. " Just wake daddy up if you have to go to the bathroom or anything." " Okay, Daddy." Cherry and I smiled at each other as we turned out the light. Little Johnny slept in between Cherry and I. He put his little arms on my shoulders as we all went to sleep.

Hope you liked the chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's chapter 16. Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy lately.

Dally's POV:

So, I estimated that I slept for about 8 hours every night. I'm not a real heavy sleeper, but I like to have a nice rest here and there. I always woke up once in the middle of the night. Usually, Cherry and I were awake at the same times. So, I woke up on this night. Little Johnny was laying on my side, his tiny arms on my shoulders. It really touched my heart to see that he wanted to be with me. A long time ago, I never thought I could have children since I was so mean and hurtful. I never meant to be that way. Now that I think about it, there must be some good in the world if some people love me. I'm sorry that I was so mean at one time. I'll never be that way again now that I have a loving and caring family.

So, anyway, it really touches my heart that Cherry, Little Johnny, Sally, Ponyboy, they all love me. Sometimes I cry tears of joy. My mom died when I was real young, so I didn't have many people that loved me after that. You may think that I wouldn't care about that, the way I was before, but I did. I just tried to hide it because I didn't want people to think I was the sensatie type of person. I am, though. Big deal if I'm a guy and I cry. Cherry said that if a boy cries, that shows they have a heart. I woke up around six in the morning. Little Johnny was now laying on my chest, sound asleep. I smiled. He was such a cute little guy. It was really nice to know that I had a little baby who was a part of me. He woke up and smiled when he saw me. " Hi, Daddy!" he said, making a cute little sound. I picked him up and took him out into the kitchen I put my robe on and let him hang onto my shoulders.

" You want some breakfast, buddy?" asked. We were the first ones up. ": Yeah!" Little Johnny said. I took some cereal out of the cabinet and poured him a little bowl. I sat him down in his highchair while I turned the TV on. Johnny always liked to watch cartoons while he ate his breakfast. I sat down with him and fed him cheerios while he watched his cartoons. Once he was done eating, Ponyboy came out. He was already dressed and everything. " Morning, Dally!" he said. " How you doing, buddy?" I smiled. " Pretty good, man. How come your dressed so early? You're usually the one that's in pajamas while everyone else is dressed." Ponyboy nodded. " I know, but I want to do something really fun today." " Like what?" I asked. Little Johnny wanted me to hold him while he watched cartoons, so I sat down and he sat down on my lap while he watched Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Ponyboy showed me this picture in a magazine of this indoor pool place about twenty miles from here. " Sounds interesting," I said. " You want to go today?" Ponyboy nodded. " Yeah. I was thinking we could all go. The kids haven't gone swimming before, have they?" I shook my head. " No, I think they'll enjoy it, though."

I looked at Little Johnny who was giggling from watching the cartoon. " You want to go swimming today?" I asked him, smiling. His face lit up. " Yeah!" I liked to get him excited. " I'll teach you how to swim," I said to him. " It's really fun!" After everyone had woken up, we all got ready to leave for the swimming pool. We all dug out our bathing suits from the closets and everything. We had a small one for Johnny and Sally. Little Johnny was older than Sally, so he would be able to handle the big pool with water wings. We would take Sally to the kiddie pool, though. " This is exciting!" Cherry explained. " I'd love to see our kids in the water. We've never taken them swimming before." Cherry and I got our bathing suits right before we got in the car to leave. Little Johnny was really excited. You could just tell from the smile on his face.

At the pool place, Darry was driving around, trying to find a parking space. It was pretty crowded here. " I can't find a space," Darry said. " Look on all sides." Soda pointed out the window. " There's one." Darry zoomed into it before anyone else could steal the space. Inside, we walked down a long hallway where there was a men's changing room and a women's changing room. " Okay," Cherry said. " See you in the pool!" Cherry took Sally into the women's changing room while Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, and I went in the men's changing room with Little Johnny. The changing room had a shower room and several different seperate rooms to change in.Soda and Darry went in one while Ponyboy and I went in another with Little Johnny. Ponyboy closed the curtain for privacy. I dressed Little Johnny into his bathing suit and then I started undressing. Ponyboy already had his bathing suit on as I sat on the bench, trying to get my bathing suit not inside out. " I can't help to notice that you can still see that scar from your appendix," Ponyboy said. I looked down next to my groin. " Yeah," I said. " But it's tuff, huh?" Ponyboy laughed as I slipped on my bathing suit and put a T shirt on.

Ponyboy and I took Little Johnny out through a door which lead to the indoor pool. It was a really big indoor pool. " Wow!" Little Johnny said. " Yeah!" I said to Little Johnny as I laughed with him. " I bet you can't wait to get in the water!" I took Little Johnny over to a few beach chairs and let him sit down while I went up to the edge of the pool and took my T shirt off. I also took off my Christopher. My mother gave me that years ago and I never wanted to get it lost. Chrry came out with Sally on the other side of the room. She smiled and waved to me. I waved back and smiled as she came up to us. Darry and Soda were just exiting the Men's changing room as Cherry approached us. " You ready to get in the water?" she asked Little Johnny and Sally. Both of them looked excited as Cherry slipped water wings on Sally's arms. I took Little Johnny. " Hold Daddy's hand, okay?" I said as we walked up to the pool. Johnny nodded and held my hand as we walked onto the stairs that lead into the pool. He was really excited.

Once our feet hit the water, I held Little Johnny so he wouldn't go under. We finally got in the water while Little Johnny held onto my shoulders. " Cool, huh?" I said to him. " Yeah! Johnny said happily. Cherry brought Sally into the pool, but she was really careful with her. Sally was still just a little baby. I let Johnny climb on my back while I swam around. He sure hung onto me! He was laughing the whole time. " Having fun?" I asked him. " Yeah!" he said. I let him swim around in the water while I held him. At the same time, Cherry was helping Sally swim. This was great We were all having fun. Ponyboy got up on the high diving board and took a big dive into the deep end of the pool, splashing all of us. Little Johnny and Sally started giggling as Ponyboy swam over to us. " Uncle Pony's silly!" Little Johnny said. Ponyboy did a handstand underwater. Afterwards, Ponyboy held Johnny while I did the same thing. I loved going swimming. It was nice and refreshing. The kids were really having fun and I was glad. I was, too.

After a little while, Ponyboy and I went up to the high diving board. We were each going to dive at once. Cherry was with Little Johnny and Sally in the water while Ponyboy and I climbed up to the diving board. I stepped up to the end of the board with Ponyboy and we both looked down to Cherry and the kids. Cherry said to them, " Wave to Daddy!" Little Johnny and Sally waved to me. I waved back right before Ponyboy and I dove into the pool.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the great reviews, guys! I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

Dally's POV:

We had a lot of fun at the pool. The kids, especially. They had a lot of fun in the water and Cherry and I were planning to take them to an outdoor pool in the summer. We stayed there for about an hour or so, playing and having a lot of fun. I was imagining what it would have been like with Two Bit there. I'm sure he'd be doing cannonballs and everything. Little Johnny and Sally were acting like they really didn't want to leave. I didn't blame them. The pool was a fun place to go, but we had to get going.

We decided to take a ride out to this really huge mall about ten miles from the pool. We had been there once before, but they had so many cool stores and places to go. The kids were excited about going to the toy store. He, he. Once again, it was a challenge to find a parking space at the mall. It seemed like every place was crowded today. That was the way it was sometimes, though. Also, it was the weekend and everyone's always deciding to go to the same places as you. Cherry and I started talking about that tonight we would go for dinner at seven and once we were done there, go to the roller rink and teach Johnny how to skate. Sally was way too small to skate, though. She'd probably still have fun. In the mall, we all split up into groups. I took Johnny with Ponyboy and Soda while Cherry went off with Sally and Darry. " Let's go to the toy store!" Johnny said. I laughed. " Okay, little buddy," I said. He held my hand while we walked to the toy store. He was really excited with all of the toys and stuff. I would buy anything he wanted today and probably any other day. He's my son and I love him.

He started looking around at all of the games and stuff. He loved to play board games with Cherry, Ponyboy, and I, so he ran to the board game aisle, looking around for something fun. " Find anything?" I asked him. He looked around at the board games. The ones on the top shelf were too high for him to see, so I picked him up. " I want that one!" Johnny said, pointing to the board game called, " Clue." I laughed. " That might be a little hard for you to play," I told him. " How about Sorry?" He looked at it and I told him how you play. " Okay!" he said. Ponyboy and I smiled as we went over to buy the game for him.

Afterwards, we all went to have a nice dinner at a restaurant right in town. We had a great time since it was pretty fancy and everything. We had a great time. What I really want to get into was that night. Cherry and I were in the bedroom. Cherry was already in bed and I was looking at the photograph of Ponyboy, Johnny, and I that had been taken when I was 16, Johnny was 15, and Ponyboy was 13. It really brought back the memories of Johnny. I wiped away a tear from my eye. I really missed Johnny. So, I undressed and climbed into bed with Cherry. She smiled and cuddled up to me. She rested her head on my bare chest where she kissed me. " I love you," she said. I smiled and kissed her red hair. " I love you, too, baby." I said with a smile on my face. She looked up at me smiling and chuckled. " You're just a kid, Dally," she said. " You're a cute kid." She kissed me on the chest again as I turned out the light. We both went to sleep cuddled up to each other.

I woke up with the feel of someone hitting my back. There was thunder sounding outside. I let my eyes adjust from being tired. Little Johnny had left his room and climbed up into bed with Cherry and I. He had just climbed onto my back. He had his face buried to my back, making a scared sound. " Daddy," he said. He sounded scared. I picked him up as I turned over. " What's the matter, buddy?" I asked him. " Thunder," he said. There was a thunder storm going on outside. The rain was pounding on the roof. Another crack of thunder boomed as Little Johnny hugged me close by laying on my chest. " It's okay, buddy," I said. " Daddy's here, I'll protect you." He started to calm down as I pulled the covers over us. " Just stay here with Daddy," I said. " Would you like to go out in the living room?" I asked him. " Yeah," he said. I nodded and climbed out of bed carefully, so I wouldn't wake up Cherry. I set Little Johnny down as I put on a pair of boxers and a tank-top. I then picked him up and carried him out to the living room. I turned on one lamp. Little Johnny could see me clearly now. He was still hugged close to my chest, though. The thunder was scaring him. " Would you like some water?" I asked him. He nodded his little head. I smiled and carried him into the kitchen.

" A little midnight snack, huh, Johnny?" I said. Little Johnny was smiling now. I was glad. I didn't want him to be scared. I poured him a glass of water and held him in the living room armchair. I helped him to drink it. " there you go, buddy," I said. " You feel better?" " Yeah!" " I know thunder can be scary, but it can't hurt you and nothing will hurt you as long as Daddy's here with you." After a few minutes, I got a blanket out from the hall closet and I spread it out over the couch. I went under the covers with Johnny. I would sleep with him here for the night so he would be comfortable. " Having fun?" I asked him. He was giggling now. " Yeah!" I was talking to him for a while, just trying to make my son feel comfortable. I love being a dad. It's the greatest thing to me. I really think my kids have made me see all of the good in the world along with Cherry. I mean, I love Cherry because she loves me. She was the one who brought me to be a much better person than the punk type of greaser that I had been. I turned out the light and I fell asleep with Little Johnny laying on my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dally's POV

I woke up around 3 in the morning. Little Johnny was still laying on my chest, asleep. He had his small arms up on my shoulders. I smiled at the sight. He was my little boy. I suppose he really loved me. Sometimes I would wake up in the morning to find that he had climbed into bed with me in the middle of the night. He always wanted to play withe me, so I would. It's funny because back when Johnny Cade was alive and everything, I never would have imagined that I would have gotten with a partner and have a couple of kids. So, anyway, I was always playing with little Johnny. We would go under the bed covers and we would pretend that we were in a cave. You know, that kind of thing.

Johnny was always my pride and joy. I can remember when Cherry was first pregnate with him. I mean, the two of us were both 17 and we had been married for about six months. I would climb in bed with Cherry and lay right up to her chest, cuddling up to where Johnny was inside her belly. Cherry and I were always really romantic and everything, too. I suppose you can tell. Heh, heh. Sometimes I'd be in bed with Cherry and she'd say something like, " You want to go inside of me tonight?" I don't want to get too graphic or anything, but you know what I mean. Sex between us is great.

That morning, Cherry woke Johnny and I up, saying, " How are my boys this morning?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Cherry smiling down at me. Little Johnny got up and walked into his room. Cherry pat me on the leg and said, " Hey, baby." Leaning down to give me a kiss, she layed on top of me and we just kept kissing. I was hoping that no one would come in because I was only wearing my underwear and a tanktop, so Ponyboy would probably think we were, you know. We just kept kissing and everything. It was still dark out, so Cherry asked while we were kissing, " You want to make love?" Believe me, I was tired, but I was up for it. I relaxed on the couch as she looked down at me, smiling. I felt her hand go up my leg and go up into my underwear. Man, that felt great. We started getting intimate once I pulled her down on top of me. Our lips met and then I knew, we were close together.

Well, there isn't much to say, but after we made love that morning, I was basically up to do anything that day. I fell asleep for a little while and woke up. I wasn't wearing anything, but I had about three blankets over me. It was chilly in the mornings, so the blankets kept me real warm. Cherry had covered me up while I was asleep. I rubbed my eyes and saw that she was standing over me with a tray with my breakfast on it. " Morning, babe," she said as she set the breakfast tray on my lap. I yawned and sat up, the blanket covering me just enough. " Good morning, sweetie," I said. I bent down on the floor and grabbed one of my T shirts to wear. Cherry sat at my feet and turned the TV on while I ate breakfast. " So, how'd you and Johnny sleep?" she asked. I smiled. " Real good. It's nice that we had some father and son time together, ya' know?" She nodded when Ponyboy came in, Carrying Johnny who seemed to be having a good time with him. " Go and jump on Daddy now!" Ponyboy said. Johnny laughed as he ran over to me and jumped on my lap.

I laughed with him while he hugged me tight. " Aw, my little guy," I said as I pat him on the back. Ponyboy sat in the armchair next to me while I held little Johnny. I was sort of rocking back and forth while I held him. " What do you have planned for today?" Ponyboy asked me. " I don't know," I said. " I was almost thinkin' that I could take Johnny, here, up to New York, so he could see where his Daddy grew up." Ponyboy nodded. " That sounds pretty cool. You think I could come, too?" " Sure," I said. " We'll have a fun day." Johnny ooked up at me and I talked to him. " Hey, buddy, you want to see where Daddy grew up?" I asked him. He nodded his little head. " Yeah!" He hugged me again and I was hugging him just as much.

Well, after a little bit, I took a shower and stuff, I got dressed into a pair of jeans, T Shirt, and my black leather jacket. I wanted to look pretty good for going into New York City because I did grow up there and it could be possible that I'd run into one of my old friends from a long time ago. My hair was getting pretty long. It was shoulder length and I really liked it that way. Now it really showed its color, golden brown. And, well, heh, heh. Cherry told me that she thought it was really sexy that way, so I guess it looks pretty good. I have to admit, she has pretty good lookin' hair herself. Pretty soon, ponyboy and I were ready to drive down to the trainj station with Johnny who was really excited. Cherry was going to stay home with Sally and everything, so it was just Ponyboy, Johnny, and I. It was going to be a fun time. I just knew it. I wanted to show Johnny the city where I grew up and everything. " Okay, buddy," I said as I picked up Johnny. " You ready to go?" He smiled. " Yeah!" I kissed Cherry good-bye as Ponyboy, Johnny, and I headed out the door and got in the car. It was going to be a fun day.

We were going in Soda's car. Luckilly, he was letting us, but he's usually pretty flexible, anyway. I put Johnny in his carseat. He seemed to be enjoying himself already. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead while I got in the driver's seat next to Ponyboy. " Okay," Ponyboy said. " Let's get this show on the road, man!" " Yeah!" I said as I put on my sunglasses. I started the engine. We were on our way to New York.

Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I felt like I needed to update! Please review!


End file.
